


Gnosis 1:1

by WaltzQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Creation Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: An Alcorian creation story, recovered from the ruins of Old Lanata.





	Gnosis 1:1

Once there were two stars, the younger brother Alcor and the older sister Mizar.

One day Mizar grew tired of the sameness  of space. She began to paint colors across its vastness and bid her brother join her. Mizar made Stars and colors and lights. Alcor made planets and sounds and shadows. Together they made the entire universe

Mizar enjoyed the place they had created but one day Mizar grew bored. Seeing this distress, Alcor gave Mizar a world of her own, crafted from Magic. Mizar accepted the world and gave it Life. They were very happy with it and called it their favorite work.

Mizar went to her new world and made animals and plants and set the winds moving. Alcor made the waters and the hills and made magic flow. So the world became full of beautiful things.

For the third time Mizar grew tired. Their world was beautiful but there was no one to share it with. She bid her brother follow her as they made companions for the Stars. Alcor crafted bodies, pulling flesh into rough shapes as Mizar made them all different. Together they blessed them with Thoughts and with Dreams and sent them out into their world.

Mizar loved the humans but Alcor was not so easily convinced. Seeing this, Mizar plucked their favorite stars from the sky and made humans just for him.  Alcor made her humans in return and gifted them to Mizar.Together Mizar and Alcor watched over the world until their favorite Stars died.

Mizar, who loved them dearly could not live without them, wept with grief. Alcor  saw his sister's anguish and offered her a solution. He would turn her into a human so that she would live among them without remembering her sorrow. Mizar did not want to leave the younger star alone. Mizar promised that Alcor would always be welcome in which ever life she lived. Alcor promised that her Mizar's light would shine down on her world in her absence.Together they allowed the dead to return to their world and live their lives anew and Mizar took a human form.

Now Mizar hides in human skin, living new lives with the Stars she plucked from the sky. and Alcor shines down on us, making sure that Mizar's light shines down on her world until she returns.


End file.
